Space Case 17: Weekend At The Guardian's
Weekend At The Guardian's 'is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-ninth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of The Space God Planetor, and the Star Saber Megazord. Summary The planet of The Guardian is the next in line to be consumed by the Space God Planetor. Can the Rangers prevent this from happening? Meanwhile, Cosmos has a mental breakdown as Chaos watches... Featured Planet: Guarda Plot ''Friday Afternoon Rocky and Zader sit bored as heck. Nothing really BIG has happened since Cosmos came, and he's gone again. "I wonder what Cosmos even found..." Zader says Comet works on a way to put together the Star Chaser and Solar Saber into one ship, and one megazord. Suddenly, he gets a distress signal from Guarda, the planet of The Guardian. "Send help. Planetor is coming. He has sent his Harbinger..." Comet drops his tools. "Oh no! He is coming!" Rocky and Zader enthusiaticaly say "Who?" "Him! Planetor!" Rocky and Zader hear the distress signal, and decide they are gonna help, but Comet is not gonna go through with it. He calls the mission a suicide mission and takes Sapling and the Solar Saber and dips. "His loss. This'll be fun!" Rocky says as he flies the ship to Guarda. Saturday Morning The Guardian begins to evacuate his people. Once Planetor arrives, it will be the end of his planet. The Star Chaser arrives however. Out walk the Rangers, with Mirra nagging Rocky for not telling her this, and now they are in the way of Planetor. "Oh no, please don't let these guys be who responded-" "HI! We're the Star Chasers! We've come to save you!" Zader says with energy. "Oh brother..." The Guardian introduces Planetor to the rangers. No one knows what he looks like, because he devourers entire planets, killing ALL life that does not evacuate. He chooses sole survivors to become his elite force, the Harbingers. They warn the next planet to evacuate. Planetor is not naturally evil, he just needs to eat planets to survive for some reason. Rocky finally realizes that this is what Comet was talking about. "Oh, I was expecting something a little less scary" he says dejectedly. "OH MAN WHAT DID WE GET OURSELVES INTO?" Zader screams. The team tries to quiet him down, but just then, Terrax arrives. He is Planetor's harbinger for Guarda. "HEAR YE, HEAR YE! GOD PLANETOR HAS SELECTED THIS PLANET TO ENTER INTO ETERNITY! ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN, BEFORE HE COMES!!!" Terrax says. The rangers question him, but Terrax become violent and fights them off. He is strong but the sheer numbers is too much for him to overcome. "I will be back, next time you won't be soo lucky!" He says as he leaves. Comet realizes that the rangers are done for, but that perhaps they can fight back with his newest idea: The Star Saber Megazord. The rangers help people escape the planet, knowing that the end is near. Sunday Morning Terrax returns. He boasts "JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED GUARDA WILL MEET ITS FATE AT SUNDOWN!" The rangers say they are getting the heck out of there, and prepare to leave, but a whole population never heared evacuation orders. Rocky reluctantly decides to save them, against the team's wishes. "I know, we'll die. But it's not fair to those people to face this fate! You can go. I will save them myself if i have to..." Rocky says. Mirra says she won't leave him, and she'd rather die together than live without him. The others follow suit. Comet is finished with his plan, and might even be able to stop Planetor with his newest device, the Photon Separator, a device that should be able to stop any of Plaetor's attacks. Sunday Evening The rangers save the entire planet, but are too late. Planetor arrives. He is of large size, but definately not planet eating size. "Wait, that's him?" Rocky asks "He's like the size of a building!" Mirra yells. The Guardian says "Don't let his size fool you. What follows is what is truly horrorfying" Terrax arrives and confirms this. "Planetor transforms your planet into Solar Energy! And consumes it raw! You will pass on into Eternity at the hands of Planetor!" "Oh shut up you-" Rocky says. Before he can finish, Planetor's ship, The End Times arrives. This ship, is the big one. The size of 6 Jupiters, it's size is tear bringing. Planetor activates the ship. It activates a bright blue beem, and begins to de atomize the planet, and the Chasers. Mirra regrets not getting the other Destiny Shards, but at least dies at the side of her true family. Just then, however, The Solar Saber arrives. It attracts the Star Chaser and the two transform into the Star Chase Megazord and the Solar Saber Megazord. The two zords fly sideby side and begin to combine. As it finishes, it catches the Rangers and The Guardian. The Completion is the Star Saber Megazord, a massive fusion of the two zords. Comet says "I'm Back!" as the team recharges and morphs. He says he's made it so that he can rearrange the energy of Planetor's strike and direct it back at him. "Now Planetor, It's your turn to meet eternity!" Rocky declares. The Megazord stands in way of the beam, absorbing it, leaving the planet unharmed. The Chasers struggle and wince, but overcome the beast. They fire back at Planetor, and incinerate Terrax "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" The beam incinerates The End Times, The Rangers are taken completely aback. However, Planetor stands unfazed. He Glares at the Rangers, and flies off, to who knows where. The rangers are rleaved, but wonder what got into them to even encounter Planetor in the first place. The Guardian reveals that Planetor is of unknown energy, causing imbalances in all who are to encounterhim one way or another... Meanwhile, Cosmos begins to lose it. "How could I destroy our Universe! I was born to save it!" He cries to Chaos. "It is the will of destiny. Or so we think." Chaos says. "What do you mean?" Cosmos says "Give me your Destiny Shard, its the only way" Cosmos looks at him like a confused shild. Will Cosmos surrender his shard? Debuts *EDF Characters (The Guardian, Guarda) *Planetor *The End Times *Terrax Trivia *'''Comics Coounterpart: Fantastic Four# 48 *Star Log 22: Yeah! The God Of Power! (Choushinger Counterpart, Megazord Debut) *23-002: The Black Colossal (Jikanger Counterpart/Planetor Debut) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase